geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry And His Bucket full of dinosaurs episode arguing
I'm Taels. You Know Me From Sanicball. Lets Begin The 2 Versions Of This Story. Ver. 1: I Live In Toronto, Canada. I Love Watching Family Jr. A Lot; I Watched The 2015 Reboot Of Bob The Builder, Chip and Potato, Grizzy And the Lemmings, The Save Ums, and My Favorite: Harry And His Bucket Full Of Dinosaurs! I Got On Walmart.ca And I Searched Harry And His Bucket Full Of Dinosaurs DVDs. On The Very Top Of The Second Page, I Found Harry And His Bucket Full Of Dinosaurs Episode - Arguing. I Got The DVD. I Popped The Disc Onto My PS4, And I Grabbed Strawberry Milk And some Slices Of Pizza. The Previews Began With These Previews; Underdog 2007 Movie, The Adventures Of Rocky And bullwinkle 2000 Trailer, Harry And The Hendersons, And Thomas. It Had A DVD Menu Like All Other Harry And His Bucket Full Of Dinosaurs DVDs Do. I Pressed Play. The Theme Song Played Normally, But The Audio Is Reversed, Tinted In Blood Red, Badly Distorted, and Static. The Only Difference To The Dinosaurs That Taury Is 12 Inches Tall. The Episode Began In Dino-World Rather Then Harry's Room. OMG I Never Saw Dino-World Rather Than Harry's Room Before. Harry Tells The Dinosaurs That Their Going On An Adventure To Rescue Tatsu the dragon From A Pitfall. OMG I Never Heard Of Tatsu the dragon Returning Before. Harry Says Following The Dinosaurs To Go To Tatsu the dragon. Taury Said Did You Know That Tatsu the dragon Is In A Pitfal-- And Harry Says SHUT UP DINOSAURS! Taury Said Why? Harry Said Because You And The Others Need To SHUT UP! If You Talk Again You Get Extreme Punishments! Taury Said, Okay. And Then They Pull Tatsu the dragon To Get out Of Pitfall. Taury Said What? How Can We Do Thi-- And Harry Said You All Get extreme Punishments! and Harry Shot Taury With A Gun, Were His Whole Back Was, Lying Down And Dead. Then Harry picked Trike up and suffocated Trike with Peanuts Which Throws Him Off A Cliff. Then Harry Turns Into A Monster Which Eats Pterence Before He Turned Back Into Normal. Then Harry Turns Back Into Normal. Then Harry Toasts Patsy Which A Streak Of Blood Appears And Rolls Around Patsy While Patsy's Pink Skin Turned Into A Very Crimson Red. Then Harry Grabbed A Knife, And Stabbed Sid the Scelidosaurus and Kicked His Lungs Off A Cliff, Even The Heck Of Harry Draining Sid the Scelidosaurus's Blood And Dropping Him Off A Cliff. Then Harry Plays A Smashing Noise and Grabs A Katana To Slice Steggy In The Forehead And Tosses Him Off A Cliff Before Ending Off With The Normal Credits. Then It Ended Off With The Normal Credits. After The Normal Credits, The Discovery Family Ident Played. I Just Know I Want Harry And His Bucket Full Of Dinosaurs On Discovery Family, But Some People Think They Don't Want It. After The Discovery Family Ident Played, Taury.exe Appears In The Paradise For 6 Seconds, Which After 6 Seconds, It Faded To Black For 8 Seconds. And After 8 Seconds, The DVD Menu Reappears, The Background For The DVD Menu Is Now Taury, Trike, Pterence, Patsy, Sid the Scelidosaurus, and Steggy's Dead Bodies As They Get Piled Up. The Theme Song Was Remixed And Reversed. I Contacted Harry's Bucket Inc/Harry's Bucket Series II Inc Who Made That Episode. I Smashed It To Pieces And Thrown It Away. And Sent A Message To Kids Galore Store. The Message Said, We See This. On January 6th, 2015, A Weird Ball Named Taels Got A DVD Named Harry And His Bucket Full Of Dinosaurs - Arguing. It Was Pretty Scary. Then The Ball Contacted Harry's Bucket Inc/Harry's Bucket Series II Inc Who Made That Episode. That's All For Today. PART 2 IN DEVELOPMENT. Tael's Note: If You See A Copy Of The Lost Harry And His Bucket Full Of Dinosaurs Episode Named Arguing, Make It Get Run Over By A Car! Category:Lost Episodes Category:Family Channel, Family Jr., Family Chrgd and Telemagino Category:Playhouse Disney Category:Milkshake! (UK) Category:Treehouse TV Category:Teletoon Category:Stories made by Dizzy (aka Dr. Diddy kong) Category:The people who Type Like This. Category:Qubo Category:For HoodohoodlumsRevenge Category:More comments please!